


You're Okay

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gilly is the cutest, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Sam tries his best in battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Just some Sam/Gilly fluff after the Long Night.*Spoilers for season 8 episode 3 (and kinda episode 4)*





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a little one-shot of my favorite Game of Thrones pairing, Sam/Gilly.
> 
> This isn't very long, but it's my first time writing anything for Game of Thrones, and I just had to have my first piece of Game of Thrones writing be about Sam and Gilly. I love these two cuties a lot, _especially_ Gilly.
> 
>  
> 
> _this is also posted onto my Wattpad, @-hawkwing, in my Game of Thrones one-shots book_

Samwell Tarly knows that he's far from the best fighter in Westeros. In fact, he feels as though he's probably the worst fighter in all of Westeros, but he can't just sit back in the crypts while everyone else fights.

He _has_ to do something, and that's fight to the best of his abilities against the White Walkers and their wights. Even if he dies in the process.

He doesn't think he or many others will make it out of this alive, but he has to try. He doesn't want to leave Gilly behind, nor does he want to leave little Sam behind.

Samwell Tarly is no fighter, but he has to try. For Gilly and little Sam.

And for Edd Tollett. He fights for his fallen friend who had died saving him.

He fights as best as he can, and almost dies. _Many_ times.

He's frightened, scared out of his mind, but he still fights. Fights as best as he possibly can all the way till the end of the battle. He _needs_ to get back to Gilly and little Sam.

When all the wights fall and the Night King is defeated, Sam is surprised but relieved to find himself still alive. He thought for sure he'd be a goner, but he's still alive.

He is still alive and kicking to see another day.

To see Gilly and little Sam again.

He _has_ to find Gilly. He _has_ to know that she and little Sam are still okay in the crypts of Winterfell.

So he runs. He runs as fast as he can through Winterfell towards the crypts.

He prays to the old Gods and the new that everyone in the crypts are all still alive and okay, and that no wights had managed to make their way inside.

He stops as he sees everyone slowly emerging from the crypts, and with tearfilled eyes, he scans through the crowd of people trying to spot Gilly and little Sam in amongst them.

"Sam!"

He chokes out a sob in relief as he hears Gilly calling out to him, before she's rushing over to him with little Sam, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Sam, you're okay!" Gilly says, looking him up and down, making sure he's not injured. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine." Sam assures her, as he pulls her in for another hug, not wanting to let her go.

Sam looses track of time as he and Gilly stand there together in each others hold. He made it back to her and little Sam. He didn't think that he would, but he's here with her now, and that's all that matters to him right now.

 _He's made it back to_ _Gilly_ _alive._

**********

As the sun begins to rise, Sam stands with Gilly and little Sam as they watch the bodies of the fallen burn. They've lost too many good soldiers to the White Walkers and the wights, but they've beaten them.

Though Sam will always blame himself for Edd Tollett's death. Edd didn't deserve to die, and if it wasn't for him, he'd still be alive.

Sam looks down to find that Gilly's taken hold of his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

"It's okay, Sam." She says, leaning into him a little. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death."

He knows she's right, but he _still_ can't help but blame himself for what happened to Edd.

After they've burned the fallen, and celebrated their victory against the Night King and his army, Sam, Gilly, and little Sam retreat off to their room.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sam." Gilly says, as she sits on their bed together, little Sam asleep between them.

They're both glad that they've managed to get little Sam to sleep. They were afraid he'd be too scared to sleep at all after what happened in the crypts, but he seems to be doing fine. _Much_ better than Sam and Gilly had expected.

"I am too." Sam says. He _really_ is. He thought for sure he'd be one of the first to die. He looks over at Gilly. "How are you feeling?"

She smiles. "I'm okay." She says. "Just tired." She looks down at little Sam, running her fingers through his short hair, before looking back up at Sam. "Promise you'll never leave us again?"

She doesn't want to have to go through worrying about whether or not Sam will come back alive again. She doesn't want to have to explain to her son that Sam won't ever be coming back again.

Nor does she ever want to have to explain it to their unborn child that their father won't be returning home.

"I won't leave you, Gilly." Sam assures her. "I'll never leave you and little Sam." He says, taking her hands in his. "I love you, Gilly, and I swear I'll _never_ leave you."

Sam can never imagine leaving Gilly. He just loves her too much o do that. Ever since the day he first laid eyes on her at Craster's keep, he's loved her, and he'll to _anything_ for her.

Gilly smiles at him. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiles, leaning over and kissing her softly. He's never leaving her and little Sam. Especially now that Gilly is with child.

 _His_ child.

There's just no way he can ever imagine leaving her. He loves her too much to do such a thing.

She is his, and he is hers.

 _Nothing_ will tear them away from each other.


End file.
